


The Window

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Brienne's life has been clouded by tragedyBut, throughout it she always had her central place and sanctuary, Her Window.Canon divergence of season 8 of GoT.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corys_the_bosmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/gifts), [sarahtarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtarth/gifts).



> Hey hey readers, hope Lockdown 2.0 is treating you all well I've mostly been studying *yawns* lol. Heres a little ficlet idea stemming from a photo which was shared by my wonderful friends in our lil group chat. Gonna be coming away from writing until next summer as am in the final year of my degree and that takes most of my time and efforts from fanfiction writing. However I'll hope to be back soon with another tale for you all. Enjoy! Pure. Xx

Everyone has that constant sanctuary in their life. For Ser Brienne of Tarth it was her little space in the tallest tower, just up some stairs from her bedroom. The room was seldom much, just a tiny room with enough space for a plush and comfy settee that was positioned just so that you could see the sprawling views of the castle and cliffs below and then the sapphire seas surrounding up to the cloudy skies that met at the horizon. 

For Brienne this sanctuary had been hers throughout her life. As a small child she’d stare out thinking of her mother, Alys and sisters Arianne and Alysanne dreaming they’d be returned to her. As an older child she yearned for the same when Galladon had passed. As an adolescent, Brienne started to have dreams of a gallant knight taking her to his castle and their wedding where she was in Myrish lace and he in polished armour and later him whispering sweet nothings in her ear with their children surrounding them as they laughed. After that fateful ball her dreams turned to marriage to Renly. When every betrothment ended her dreams darkened to being this audacious knight who was known of up and down Westeros. Her in golden armour fighting for whoever showed enough honour and courage to commit her sword to. After her voyage to King Renly’s camp this window was always in her mind. It was peace and tranquility to her.

During that fight with Ser Loras the window got her through.  
When her beautiful kind King Renly died in her arms and she had to flee with Lady Catelyn all thoughts were on that window.  
When Jaime was ridiculing her all her thoughts were of the window.  
When she was near raped all she could think about other than to fight was the window. When she was in the bear pit before Ser Jaime saved her she thought of the window.  
When she found out Lady Catelyn had been murdered the window was firmly in her mind.  
When Queen Cersei accosted her at King Joffrey and Queen Margaery's wedding and made her feel inferior she thought just of the window.  
When she was fighting Ser Sandor Clegane or The Hound as he was known as, all she thought of was the window.  
When she cut through Lord Stannis' men and then avenged her darling King Renly she thought of the window.  
When she rescued Lady Sansa and defeated the Bolton men she thought of the window.  
When Tormund the Repugnant leered at her she thought of the window.  
When she fought through Riverrun she thought of the window.  
When she went to Kings Landing for Lady Sansa and saw the living dead she thought of the window.  
When she fought the dead and was once overcome by them she thought of the window.  
When her beloved left to finish his sisters tyranny she waited for him thinking of that very window. 

Now seven years from when she left Tarth she returned. A woman grown, married and withchild. That window that had been her sanctuary and constant place was replaced with the arms of an emerald eyed knight with one hand. Her new central place and sanctuary. Her home. 

Brienne was in her husbands arms on the settee with his hands massaging their child through her sizable bump. Her little piece of paradise was that moment in time in her solitary little piece that had gotten her through the past seven years of heartbreak, pain, anguish and war, the small tower off of the larger one and that big window that looked out to the tranquil sea.


End file.
